


Reward

by Cashay



Series: 5 Acts [5]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Canon Rewrite, Fingerfucking, Fluff, M/M, Master/Slave, Not Beta Read, Sexual Content, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cashay/pseuds/Cashay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he had sold himself into slavery to pay for his grandmothers nursing home Mike had never thought someone like Harvey Specter would buy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/gifts).



> written for the 5 Acts Meme for tiptoe39

When he had sold himself into slavery to pay for his grandmothers nursing home Mike had never thought someone like Harvey Specter would buy him. He had already accepted that he would end up in some factory at best and as a sex slave at worst.

But instead Harvey had come to the market where he was being sold, in search of a slave as every senior partner was required to own one – it was only appropriate for their social standing. Of course Harvey hadn't so much as looked at him at first. He had no degree, no real work experience – McDonald's didn't count – and didn't know anything about social norms.

Harvey had been standing across the isle asking questions about stock option backdating to some stupid kid who couldn't answer anything to the lawyer when he said:”Also backdating is legal violations arise related to disclosure under IRC Section 409A.”

At that point Mike had had no idea who they guy was but the slave was standing their stuttering despite his law degree and before Mike could really think about it he had blurted out:”You forgot about Sabons Oxley.”

The buyer had turned around, his eyes fixating on Mike who had found it hard to keep eye contact. But if he was going to be whipped within an inch of his life because he hadn't paid the proper respect to a freeman he was going to take it for a reason.

“The statue of limitations renders Sarbons Oxley moot post 2007.”

The reply had surprised Mike but again he had answered before thinking – this tendency was going to bring him to an early grave.

“Not if you can find action to cover up the violation as established in the 6th circuit, May 2008.”

The intense eyes of the buyer had looked Mike up and down as if he could see right through him. Right when Mike had been about to start fidgeting nervously the buyer had stepped closer and only halted centimeters from Mike.

“How do you know all that?”

Mike had swallowed and found it hard to meet the cold gaze. But he had sounded impressed right? Maybe that was a good thing?

“I like to read. Once I read it I understand it and once I understand something I never forget it.”

The stranger had nodded and had gripped Mike's shoulder, pushing him down until he had understood what he was supposed to be doing and had knelt down, resting his head against the man's leg, because it seemed right.

“I will take this one.”

\-------

And now here he was, laying on the couch with Harvey, his master's hands gently running over his body. Mike had found the argument that had won Harvey an important case and Harvey was nothing if not grateful.

Right now he had a naked Mike sitting on his lap, back to chest and completely relaxed. Feeling Harvey's hand move over his body was the most wonderful sensation. There was always so much care in his touch but at the same time he claimed and took.

“I'm proud of you Mikey.”

Harvey's voice was a rumble low in his chest and an involuntary shiver went through Mike's body. When they were like this Harvey's voice was like silk, making heat pool low in Mike's stomach.

Mike moaned when Harvey took his left nipple between his fingers, gently tugging on it while his other hand was spread out over Michael's stomach, not close enough but too close to not make Mike push his hips up, trying to get it lower.

“You're a complete slut for this aren't you?” Harvey growled into his ear, gently biting it. “Just can't wait until I have my fingers buried deep inside of you.”

Mike couldn't stop his hips from bucking but that didn't get him anything but a low chuckle from Harvey who pulled his hand back, slowly letting it glide over Mike's torso, pressing and rubbing at all the right places to have him moan.

When Harvey's fingers circled around his nipple without touching it while his left one was twisted a helpless whine escaped him. But Harvey silenced it when he pushed his fingers inside Mike's mouth.

“Suck on them Mikey unless you want me to fuck you dry.”

Mike did he was told with as much enthusiasm as normally only a really interesting case got from him. Slowly swirling his tongue around them he drew the fingers deeper into his mouth until he was nearly gagging on them, knowing that Harvey liked that.

When he pushed his tongue between the two fingers rubbing along their more sensitive parts Harvey let go of his nipple. A disappointed groan was followed by a yell of pleasure when Harvey wrapped his hand around Mike's cock.

His hand was simply resting there, his fingers softly drumming along the shaft. Mike was suddenly reminded of the fingers in his mouth when Harvey pushed them further back in again, making him gag, and only pulled them back out a bit when Mike started sucking on them again.

“You should see how you're looking right now. All flushed and begging for me to ram something up your cute little hole.”

With that Harvey withdrew his fingers from Mike's mouth and pressed them against Mike's hole. But he wasn't pushing in, instead circling the rim, just teasing Mike who was withering and moaning.

“Please, please. Please Harvey, please.”

Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have gotten away with calling Harvey by his name but this was his reward and right now Harvey would give him anything he desired.

The two fingers breached the rim, pushing into the tight heat. Mike was writhing on Harvey's lap, trying to fuck himself on his fingers while at the same time pushing into the hand on his cock.

When Harvey finally took mercy on Mike and his silent – and not so silent – pleading he started moving his fingers inside of Mike, finding and rubbing against his prostate while at the same time jerking him of in sharp motions.

It didn't take long for Mike to be close to come under the sure touch of Harvey's fingers. The pleasure was becoming too much and he felt himself bucking into Harvey's hand while his head fell backwards onto Harvey's shoulder, exposing his slender neck.

“Please. Harvey. Let me... Please. Harvey. Harvey. Let...”

He could feel Harvey smile from where he had his lips pressed against Mike's ear.

“Come.”

With that one word Mike fell apart under Harvey's fingers. He was sure he was about to black out as he shot his seed onto his own belly, Harvey never once stopped rubbing his prostate until Mike was spend and just a quivering, moaning mess in his lap.

Only when Mike was whimpering and shaking because pleasure had turned into pain did Harvey stop rubbing his prostate and pulled his fingers out. He grabbed one of the skinny ties he hated so much and cleaned his hand and the mess on Mike's stomach with it before throwing it in the general direction of the trash.

Turning to his side and curling up against his owner Mike slowly came down from this truly mindblowing orgasm. He smiled when Harvey's arm curled around him, pulling him even closer. This was his reward so he was allowed a bit of cuddling.

Of course he was also looking forward to properly thanking Harvey for his reward later.


End file.
